


Frosty

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Because someone wanted snarky mush. :-)





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts).



> Because someone wanted snarky mush. :-)

"This... is perfection..."

Q let a thin plume of smoke curl into the frosty air, a mix of aromatic grey and breathy white. His head dropped back onto Alec's shoulder as he watched the smoke dissipate, haze gradually clearing to bring the stars into sharp focus once more.

Alec chuckled and the vibration of his chest tickled along Q's spine through his thin shirt. One strong padded forearm pressed against Q's stomach, pulling him deeper into the cocoon of Alec's coat. He reached for Q's other hand and plucked the cigarette from Q's slim fingers.

"Yes... cos freezing our bollocks off for the sake of a smoke is a wonderful way to pass the time..."

Alec took a drag and then placed the cigarette back between Q's lips. He loved these evenings in reality. Q's thin warm frame, unsuitably dressed for the cold weather, pressed against Alec's body, both of them wrapped inside his coat.

"You're teasing me, Alec..."

"Would you rather be freezing your bollocks off Yekaterinburg? Mission could have been yours." Green eyes smirked up at him as he took another drag off the cigarette.

"Well you know..." Alec chuckled.

"You are such a wanker!" Q elbowed Alec's thigh that was pressed tightly against his thinner leg as he wiggled back further against him and into the warmth of Alec’s coat. "I won't share anymore."

"I think those were mine to begin with. You stole them from the kitchen." Alec stole it the cigarette back again from Q's slender hand.

"You obviously meant for me to find them. Weren't hidden very well."

"Maybe I just like to share?" This time once he handed the cigarette back Alec buried his face in Q's neck, arms closing in a tight hug. "Feels like it's just you and me in the world..." His cold lips brushed the warm skin of Q's neck just behind his left ear. Q shivered.

"Wanker" he whispered, tilting his head slightly so Alec would kiss and nibble at the sensitive spot just there. Q tossed the glowing cigarette end onto the ground and curled his icy hands around Alec's arm. "You spout such mushy shite sometimes."

"Yes I do. Must be some reason for that, though I'm mystified to know what it is." Alec smiled against Q's skin.

“Wanker.” Q wiggled turning around to straddle Alec’s lap. Still buried inside his coat, he pressed his chest tightly against Alec’s, burying his face in his neck.

“Little shite.” Arms pulled Q in tightly as he pressed his face to the dark curls tucked under his chin.

Somewhere off to the right a dark feline shadow paused to watch her humans nuzzling.

 


End file.
